We're In This Together
by CyberHell
Summary: Robin hated Red X for making him look bad in his friends' eyes. And it's a surprise to find out who Red X really was, as it became the dark secret of Robin. might include violent in later chp, mild shounenai RedxRobin


Firstly, English is not my first language and I haven't beta-read this one yet x.x; so please forgive me if you found some misspelling or grammar mistakes etc XD; Other than that, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------

**Prologue: We're In This Together**

By: Cyberhell

_**Oh, but don't you worry about a thing**_

_**No, 'cause I got you here with me**_

_**Don't you worry about a**_

_**Just you and me**_

_**Floating through the empty, empty**_

_**Just you and me**_

_**I'm going to take you to bed and love you, I swear**_

_**Like the end is here**_

_Dave Matthew Bands - When the World Ends_

A gloved hands were around his neck, strangling him. _This is not happening!_ the Boy Wonder thought to himself. How could he sneak into the T Tower and passed through all the securities that Cy had set up? No one ever passed the security system that the mechanic had set before.

"…et- go…" Was all he managed to sputter out with no more air to fill his lungs. Robin stared up helplessly at the person that had attacked him in his own room. The while skull with bright X on its face greet him maliciously. It was Red X, and always him who managed to get through the security system without being caught by any of the Teen Titans member, not even Raven that could sense any beings.

"Do you hate me that much, kid?"

The words spat out from the hidden mouth behind the skull mask. Robin blinked several times before registering what the older teen asked him. "W-what… do you- meant?" Now his panting becoming more frantic, it was painful… Red X had stole the air from his lungs and it was unbearable. Panicking, Robin started to or trying to claw the older teen's off his neck.

"Ooh? Has Robin lost his ability to sing?"

Red X said the sentence in a sing-a-song and mocking tone that Robin swore it reminded him of Slade somehow. Yet he sounded more stable than that one eyed psychopath, though now Robin doubted the word 'stable' on second thought.

"My sweet little Robin has lost his precious wings… Poor little birdie unable to soar up through the sky again. Pity."

He mocked Robin once again with the same tone as before and his hands seemed to tightened even more around his neck, he freaked that it will break in any minute. With little conscious Robin had left, he flailed one of his hand around the bed, trying to find his utility belt that he put beside him before Red X decided to came out from nowhere to assault him like this. His hand had found the object of his search and quickly, he pulled one of his birdarang with few difficulties.

_Maybe_, he thought, _maybe I should find out who he was before I…_ With that, he raised his other free hand up to his attacker and fisted it on the back of Red X's mask. With the power left in him, Robin gave a jerking tug on the mask and it slid easily off the other teen's head. This was the person who gave him a hard time because with him still on the run, his friends, the other Teen Titans members started to keep their distance from Robin. Fearing that Robin was back into Red X and became the villain once again.

Raising his birdarang over their heads, Robin was more than ready to strike down the older teen, whoever he was, this was enough reason that Robin needed to either kill or injured. The question Red X ran through his mind again, "_Do you hate me that much, Kid?_", and a little voice from the back of the Boy Wonder's head added the first sentence with something that could made Robin threw out from the sickening idea.

"_Do you hate me that much, Kid? Until you want to kill me with your own hands? Ripped me apart into little pieces for making you the villain?"_

Robin growled dangerously and spit out the word angrily, "DIE!!!". His voice echoed loudly around his bed room wall. He didn't realized it was his own voice that screamed the word from the top of his lungs. Before he knew it, his hand already strike the birdarang down and he could feel something break under the birdarang's ministration.

Hot blood dripped from the other teen's neck to Robin's face, caused by the hole the Boy Wonder created with his weapon. The hands around the younger teen loosen a bit, enough to apply some oxygen into Robin's mistreated lungs. Panting roughly, Robin opened his eyes and stared at the wicked smile that plastered on the villain. Eyes wide open, he couldn't believe what his eyes welcome him with. It was himself, another Robin in Red X's costume smiled down at him with the sickening smile he ever seen. The blood kept dripping off the new wound like a waterfall.

"Don't worry, Kid. We're in this together…"

His mirror's words was like a spell… A stinging pain ran through his whole body. His hands and body shook violently, his mind failed to register on what just happened. The tremor couldn't stop, it was so painful that the Boy Wonder wanted to scream for help, for his team mates, for anyone. He tried to scream, but no word came out from his mouth, instead he coughed blood. He raised one of his shaking hand and touched his own neck, where the pain centered on.

Then there was fear, an expression that had been long gone after he became the Boy Wonder, the leader of the Teen Titans. Fear was never meant for him… he was suppose to be the one who caused fear to all the villains that dare to cross the law.

He turned his face aside to stared at the door of his room. He swore he hear someone calling his name, but it sounded like he was under water. There were many different voices that seemed to be playing on a broken tape recorder which created a really wobbly noise.

Then everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------

"Robin! Uh… forgive me but I do not have much choice…" The Tamaranean girl said and grabbed onto the metal door and force opened it with her strength. As she disposed the useless door, the other team members rushed into Robin's room and gasped almost in unison. Inside the room, they were greeted by a view of their leader, Robin, the Boy Wonder, lie lifelessly on the pool of blood on his own bed.

"Holy… Robin?!" The half mechanic boy ran toward his friend, trying to get any movement or anything to indicated that he still alive. "DUDE?! This is not real!" Beast Boy said while panicking around the room. Raven and Starfire hower around their leader and Cyborg.

"… This is not good, we should bring him to the hospital, now!" Barked Cy as he scoop Robin's lithe body carefully and carried him quickly to their garage where their car was waiting. Everyone else were following Cy as he carried Robin out the room, but something caught Raven's attention and stopped. Turned around, Raven walked back to Robin's room and saw the thing that caught her attention. Something that seemed to be a black cloth under Robin's bed. Raven bent down and picked the said thing only to make her frowned in deep thought.

In her hands was the Red X costume, with the X mark shine brightly like the blood from Robin's body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Note:**

Phew, at last I write this idea down lol XD; I've been having this little story nagging on the back of my head. I was so busy with all my project recently so I tried to ignore it yet I guess it's winning now x.x; Umm… fidgets at all the angry Robin's fans and dodges everything that's aimed at her head meep! Xx;

This idea came to me after I watched _'The Number 23' _and _'THR3E'_, if you have watched the two movies then you would understand what's going on and what's wrong with Robin XD 3 I really love the movies so much that I just need to create one my self though probably won't be as good as them, but I will keeps trying and do my best! . 

And… I think I will leave this ficcu as it is for now . But if you guys really want to read the next chapter, just drop me a line or poke me. I won't continue this for a while if no one want to read more XD; goes back to the 'hell-is-waiting-projects x.x

Don't forget to review too 3 hearts hearts


End file.
